


The Timber Wolf's Mate

by glaciya



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: FYI that at the point of posting I have no idea what Carter smells like to his mate, Guess who just finished Ravensong, Hopefully it fits, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Puppy Love, THIS PAIRING IS SO NEW THERE ARE NO TAGS, i just made this up, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: BONFIRES and CINNAMON and VANILLA





	The Timber Wolf's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just finished Ravensong and decided Carter/Timber is my new otp?  
> I wrote this in like ten mins and tried to channel what a wolf's POV would be like so I hope it's decent :)

The wolf was all pain and fear and RAGE. 

That was all he knew. All he knew for so long he didn’t remember what it was like before.

He didn’t even know if there was before. 

 

Before the woman and her orders and her chains. 

And the pain.

And the fear. 

And the RAGE.

 

It was all consuming. 

Everyday was a fight between the obedience he had been trained for and the voice in his head that screamed that there was more to this. 

The voice never won. 

 

That was his life. 

Until one day there was more. 

 

There was a fight. 

A different kind of fight.

One that was between him and others, not him and himself.

One that filled his mouth with blood and his claws with flesh.

 

The wolf always loved those fights. 

The wolf always won those fights. 

 

There was pain and fear and RAGE and blood and adrenaline and suddenly-

bonfires and cinnamon and vanilla

 

Right underneath him, drowning out everything else but

BONFIRES and CINNAMON and VANILLA

The wolf breathed in the scent and was instantly addicted. 

He breathed in and thought, 

_ MINE MINE MINE _

 

Things changed after that for the wolf. Became more. 

There was no RAGE only anger but mostly it was

_ MineMateMineDon’tTouchDumbMateMustProtectDumbRecklessMate _

 

The wolf hated everyone that wasn’t his mate.

They would get too close to his mate and didn’t smell like 

Bonfires and Cinnamon and Vanilla 

His mate didn’t like when he growled at the others. 

Particularly the small one that looked like his mate and was always touching his mate.

The wolf tried not to growl at that one as much. 

 

The others he growled at all he wanted because they needed to know 

His mate was his, not theirs. 

He’d growl, 

_ Mine Mine Mine _

But  never once smelled fear coming from any of them. 

  
  


His mate got used to him eventually, like the wolf knew he would.

He stopped shrieking like a starved pup everytime the wolf made contact

He still wasn’t allowed in the bed with his mate

Or to lick him. 

But the wolf knew he just had to be patient. 

 

He’d think,

_ I’llBeGoodMate. I’llProtect. I’llProvide.  _

_ Yours Yours Yours _

He didn’t think his mate could hear him. 

 

He could hear his mate though.

His mate would talk to him. 

Every night before they’d sleep in his mate’s nest, him on the floor and his mate higher up in bed.

His mate would talk.

The wolf couldn’t understand what his mate was saying 

Even still, his mate’s voice was the nicest thing the wolf had ever heard.

 

They ran as wolves. Together. 

They played. Together

They hunted. Together.

They shared a stag. Together. 

 

And everything was

BONFIRES 

And

CINNAMON 

And 

VANILLA.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos and if you want to check out my Tumblr where I post previews for upcoming fics you can find that here:   
> [Glaciya](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya)


End file.
